Cache/Show Posts - THEMONGOLS
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=679. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 15, 2016 12:41:54 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - THEMONGOLS Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of THEMONGOLS » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - THEMONGOLS Pages: 1 1 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: my corp got deleted, but Enron didn't? Doubt against him?? PROOF HERE! « on: October 15, 2015, 05:09:02 PM » Quote from: Large Man on October 15, 2015, 04:49:39 PM Probably because he didn't have 10 multis, and none that were other nations. Besides, I think Rumsod did say we could have a corp/faction multi or 2 at one point, just not a ton of them. Enron is Qatar, Chad, Liberia? and like one other account. i got deleted but he didn't? bullshit tbh 2 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / my corp got deleted, but Enron didn't? Doubt against him?? PROOF HERE! « on: October 15, 2015, 04:37:24 PM » NOT TO MENTION ALL THE FUCKING INDUSTRY IN CHAD IS ENRON http://i.imgur.com/VYtlVm0.jpg <----------------PROOF 3 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Rankings « on: October 15, 2015, 02:12:44 AM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 14, 2015, 08:44:49 PM memes i don't think anyone is going to take any words from a blatant multier 4 archives / Re: so i literally just got war decced by a multi web « on: October 12, 2015, 11:55:59 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 12, 2015, 11:45:04 PM >none of them can even attack me I'm going to load up all of them with thousands of weapons here in about two turns. You better hope that navy protects you because you will not win the land war. >you better hope that navy protects you Oh, it will because game mechanics literally protect me from getting attacked at all. suck a cock nerd LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Also, good to know that you support multis Fastow. pls ban, rumsod. 5 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: RE: Multi Web Attacked Me « on: October 12, 2015, 11:39:21 PM » Quote from: THEMONGOLS on October 12, 2015, 11:34:36 PM Remade for xtra validity. THE PLOT THICKENS 6 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / RE: Multi Web Attacked Me « on: October 12, 2015, 11:34:36 PM » Remade for xtra validity. 7 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Multi web attacked me « on: October 12, 2015, 11:26:08 PM » They all literally declared war on me at the exact same time. Qatar has done this before, he's just attacked me for literally no reason. Pls ban, Rumsod. 8 archives / so i literally just got war decced by a multi web « on: October 12, 2015, 11:24:58 PM » funniest shit is, none of them can even attack me 9 offtopic / Re: Post Guns « on: October 07, 2015, 11:44:33 PM » THIS IS A FUCKING STICK UP GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT 10 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Qatar is trying to use me (afghanistan) as a war shield? « on: October 07, 2015, 04:22:50 PM » Quote from: Andrew Fastow on October 07, 2015, 03:37:10 PM Then wouldn't he be using his navy as a war shield rather than you? Strictly speaking, you aren't 'shielding' him from anything. the fact of the matter is, i can't do anything to get him out of my nation. he's in a perpetual war, not doing shit, and it's annoying. 11 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Re: Qatar is trying to use me (afghanistan) as a war shield? « on: October 07, 2015, 03:34:09 PM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: III on October 07, 2015, 01:43:51 AM There is no limit to the amount of wars you can wage in TRW. Okay. I still can't actually fight him because of navy levels. Therefore, it's a war shield. 12 Realpolitik gameplay discussion / Qatar is trying to use me (afghanistan) as a war shield? « on: October 06, 2015, 07:44:14 PM » I made an account on the forums to post about this. Qatar is 80k advanced troops, powerful blue water. I'm 185k advanced, powerful blue water. Neither of us can land troops in each others countries. All we can do is fight with our navies, or use our air forces. Whichever side attacks in naval loses, no matter what. the defender wins every time. Same with air force. Qatars reason for war deccing me is that I "seemed pretty strong." TL;DR I'm pretty sure this nerd is trying to use me as a war shield. Pages: 1 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2